ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Marvolo Riddle
Tom Marvolo Riddle '''(December 31st 86 BBY - May 2nd 14 BBY) was a dark wizard known as '''Lord Voldemort. Biography Early Life Tom was born on December 31st 86 BBY at Wool's Orphanage in Glaodor. His mother, Merope, died within an hour of his birth. Tom grew up in the orphanage completely unaware of his wizarding heritage. Despite this, he had some control of his powers beyond most children his age. He was able to move objects with his mind, manipulate animals to do his bidding and speak Parseltongue. Tom used his powers to inflict harm on the other orphans. On one occasion, after getting into a fight with Billy Stubbs, Tom hung Billy's rabbit from the rafters. On another occasion, he took Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson into a cave where he performed an unknown horrifying act which traumatized them into silence. Tom stole items from other orphans and hid them in his cupboard like trophies. Magical Discovery In 74 BBY, Albus Dumbledore visited the orphanage and met Tom. Tom believed Dumbledore to be a doctor who was taking him to an asylum, but Dumbledore said he was a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To prove it, Dumbledore used a Flame-Freezing Charm on Tom's trophy cupboard. He warned Tom to stop stealing and bullying as it would not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Now knowing why he was different, Tom asked if speaking to snakes was normal for wizards, to which Dumbledore didn't respond. Dumbledore told Tom about how after he went to Hogwarts via Platform 9 and 3 Quarters, he'd have to follow the laws of the Ministry of Magic. He provided Tom with some wizarding money and instructions to find Diagon Alley. Following his meeting with Dumbledore, Tom became more guarded. He later went to Diagon Alley on his own, where he bought his school supplies. Early Hogwarts Years To be added Chamber of Secrets Opening To be added Murder of the Riddle Family To be added Learning of Horcruxes To be added Graduation To be added Post-Hogwarts To be added Murder of Hepzibah Smith To be added Becoming Voldemort To be added Hogwarts Visit To be added First Wizarding War To be added Horcrux Defence Test To be added Prophecy and Downfall To be added Missing Years To be added Philosopher's Stone Search To be added Re-opening the Chamber of Secrets Following his failure to steal the Philosopher's Stone, Voldemort returned to Oblium to hide. In the summer of 20 BBY, Tom Riddle's diary was passed from Lucius Malfoy to Ginny Weasley. Ginny began writing in the diary, confiding her feelings to the piece of Riddle's soul within while he slowly drained her life energy for himself. While under the control of the diary, Ginny re-opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed the Basilisk on the school, Petrifying several students. She also killed Hagrid's roosters and wrote messages on the walls with the rooster's blood. Realizing the diary was badly affecting her, Ginny tried to get rid of the diary, only for Harry Potter to find it. Harry began writing in the diary. The soul fragment showed Harry how he'd 'captured' Hagrid for opening the Chamber 50 years prior to try and gain his trust. Ginny later stole the diary back to stop Harry finding out what she'd written in it, and it later lured her into the Chamber itself to take her physical form for itself. Harry Potter arrived in the Chamber in time, killing the Basilisk and destroying the diary with a Basilisk fang. To be added Return to Power To be added Duel in Little Hangleton To be added Searching for the Prophecy To be added Battle of the Department of Mysteries To be added Second Wizarding War To be added Malfoy Manor Meeting To be added Battle of the Seven Potters To be added Ministry Take-Over To be added Elder Wand Search To be added Gringotts Massacre To be added Battle of Hogwarts To be added Final Duel and Death To be added Legacy Following his death, Tom's mutilated soul became trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on or return to the realm of the living. To be added Powers and Abilities To be added Gallery To be added Trivia * Despite being referred to as the Dark Lord, Voldemort was not the Dark Lord of 100-2. The Voldemort of Universe 7-2 was a true Dark Lord. Category:100-2 Category:Wizard Category:Scalpor Category:86 BBY Births Category:14 BBY Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Slytherin Category:Death Eaters